The present invention relates to a supporting device such as a mattress, chair cushion, bedsheet, backrest, etc., for supporting a person in a comfortable manner.
One possible application of the invention is as a mattress for preventing and/or treating bedsores occurring in bedridden patients, particularly elderly or chronically ill persons, who are unable to move themselves and who have to lie in the same position for long periods of time. Many devices have been heretofore proposed to prevent or treat bedsores, but the problem has still not yet been solved satisfactorily. Another possible application of the invention is to provide a comfortable seat and/or backrest for a driver or occupant of an automotive vehicle, aircraft or the like.